Coffin Up New York
by DouglasDaleray
Summary: Horatio and Eric find themselves in New York with Mac Taylor and Detective Don Flack in an effort to find Calleigh's children.


Eric paused as he heard the click of the .38 snub on the back of his head. The cold steel barrel stuck to his skin did not even give him time to shiver. He made a slight move to reach for his glock, but that was squelched quickly as he felt the short barrel poke into the back of his head harder.

"Nuh uh hotshot, I'd have a bullet in your Cuban brain before you could even have your hand on the handle. I really don't think you want that. You'd never get to see that pretty little blonde again."

"You leave Calleigh out of this, Nathan! This is between me and you and the money you can't have!"

"Oh, but you love her. I can tell. However, you've never told her just how much. But, she will never know just how much if you let her die."

"What do you mean? What have you done to Calleigh? "

"Aw, now if I told you that, there would be no fun in watching you squirm trying to find her!"

Eric felt the gun's barrel fall from the back of his head and then, as he was turned, Nathan took Eric's glock from its holster. Eric gave him a dirty look.

"Oh, come now lover boy, you really don't think I would let you try anything with this do you?" Nathan said as he waived Eric's glock in his face.

Nathan then drug Eric to the car and stuffed him into the trunk.

The ride was bumpy and uncomfortable and finally the car stopped. The trunk opened to the stars of the sky and Eric felt himself being pulled out.

"You have twenty-four hours to find the blonde. If you can't, I know someone else will! I suggest you don't waste those twenty-four hours though!" Nathan said as he threw a cell phone towards Eric and got in the car and drove off.

Eric stood there in the dark and watched the taillights of the car drive out of sight. He tried to look around for anything familiar, but it was useless.

Then the cell phone rang.

"Hello," Eric answered and there was a pause on the other end.

Finally, the voice spoke, "Eric? Nathan has Calleigh doesn't he?" Horatio asked in a killer tone.

"Yeah, and I don't know where I am and our twenty-four hours has started."

"I'll find you. Then we'll find Calleigh. Eric, time is of the essence," Horatio spoke and hung up.

* * *

Walter was already putting the cell's number into the computer.

"There H., the signal is coming from a tower near the 'Glades."

"Get your waders Walter cause it looks like we are going to get wet. I better call Eric and warn him."

"H., please tell me you have my location," Eric asked as he walked around and then found himself standing in water.

"The phone he gave you has no GPS, Eric. We have a location off a tower near the Everglades."

"That will explain why I am now standing in water. Horatio, you have to find me as soon as you can."

"We're on the way Eric. We'll find you."

Walter and Horatio were in their respective Hummers in a matter of minutes. Frank followed behind them as they kept driving into the darkness leading them to where they hoped Eric would be in plain sight.

That was easier said than done.

"Tell me we are close Walter!"

"H., without GPS, we won't know. We'll have to rely on the chopper to guide us. Hopefully it will lead us to a warm body."

"Come on people! Remember, we are doing this for Calleigh! Eric is the key!" Horatio said as he flashed his light in every direction.

The chopper twirled overhead with the infrared light looking for heat sources of any kind. Deer and alligator were prevalent, but no sign of human life at all.

Then something moved and the pilot radioed to Frank.

"Horatio, they got something straight ahead of you about a hundred yards," Frank yelled.

H. pulled out his phone and dialed the number that he had last called. Eric answered and Horatio said, "Eric, wave your arms so we know that's you the chopper has in sight."

"That's him Horatio," Frank confirmed.

"Walter, let's go get him!" Horatio answered.

Horatio and Walter ran in the direction where the chopper was hovering over Eric. They were to him in no time.

"Am I happy to see you two," Eric said and smiled.

"Now, we need to find Calleigh," H. said and Walter and Eric followed behind him.

* * *

Calleigh awoke, hands tied at the wrists and feet tied at the ankles, in a cushioned dark box and panic set inside quickly. She tried to yell but found her mouth covered. She began to jerk around and her shoulders bumped against the sides of what held her. Calleigh also felt the sides of her legs touch the sides as well. She knew she was in a coffin. However she did not know where.

Her first thought was of her daughter and son and what was going to happen to them while she laid in a death chamber. She had to think they were safe since she was the only one in the place she was; wherever that seemed to be.

Calleigh could not even see two inches in front of her though. She tried to maneuver around and come out of the binds that bound her. She knew it was tape and felt certain she could wriggle her hands and loosen it a little at least.

Calleigh suddenly heard voices and stopped floundering around, scared to make any noise because she did not know who the individuals were. She listened carefully for anything that would give her location.

And Calleigh heard a familiar voice.

"And this is the way you found the room?" Mac asked the landlord.

"Yes Detective Taylor, just like it is; even with the coffin sitting there."

"Did you look inside it?" Mac asked as Don walked around the coffin, looking at it perplexed.

"You are kidding right detective? It's spooky just seeing that in the room."

Mac walked over to the coffin and Don said, "Mac, who puts a coffin inside an apartment?"

"Someone that wants to hide something," Mac answered.

"Just when I think I have seen it all," Don said and smirked.

Calliegh knew it was safe now to make noise. She knew where she was and wondered how she ended up in New York. She just cared about being safe and hoped her children was.

Mac and Don looked at each other as the noises Calleigh made, made there way outside the coffin. "Help me get this thing open!" Mac yelled.

Once the lid was open, Mac, surprised, said, "Calliegh Duquesne? What the hell?"

"You know her Mac?" Don asked.

"Let's get her out of this thing," Mac said as he pulled her up and Don cut the tape away from her wrists. Mac pulled the tape from her mouth.

Calleigh said as she hugged Mac, "Oh Mac," and he looked at Don and said, "Calliegh is a CSI in Miami. I worked a case with her boss, Horatio Caine down there one time."

"Horatio Caine, wasn't he an officer in New York at one time?"

"Yeah," Mac said as Calliegh let him go.

"Mac, you have to call Horatio. He has to check on my children," Calleigh said and Mac's phone rang.

"Taylor," he answered.

"Very well-done detective. You found her before Eric could. But can you save her children?" Nathan said and hung up.

"What is it Mac?" Don asked.

Calleigh looked at Mac and knew. "He's got them doesn't he Mac?"

"Calleigh, I think we need to call Horatio," Mac said and dialed Horatio's number saved in his phone.

When Horatio answered, Mac said, "Horatio, I found Calleigh. Now we need to find her children."

Horatio pressed the button that hung up the call from Mac, looked at Eric, Frank, and Walter and said, "Gentlemen, we are going to New York."

* * *

"Nathan took Calleigh to New York? Why? What's the connection?" Walter asked. "Is there one?"

"Eric, Is there something I need to know?" Horatio looked at him with those eyes that could seer through anyone.

"Nathan thinks he deserves the money we seized in the raid that killed his brother. He wants retribution."

"But Delko, why involve you and Calleigh? Why not all of us?" Walter asked.

"Nathan just did, Walter," Horatio said and looked out the window of the plane.

"What I mean is, what makes you and Calleigh so special to target you and her and now her children?"

"Love Walter," Eric answered, "it gives him leverage. Plus with calleigh's children in the picture, it gives him more."

"The love and the children part I can understand, but I still don't understand how New York fits in the picture."

"It's a long story Walter. Lets just say Nathan is trying to bury the past by taking us to the present," Eric answered.

"Man, you lost me."

"Nathan's brother was part of a gang in New York that sent him down to Miami for drugs. Calleigh and I busted them, but there was gunfire and I killed his brother. The drugs and money were put in evidence holding and that's where it still is. Nathan blames me and Calleigh for everything that went down. He believes he still has a right to the money. Taking Calleigh to New York is his message that he has not forgotten."

"And that he is willing to do anything to try and get that money. Money he knows he can never have," Horatio said.

"It sounds like a lost cause. Taking Calliegh north, and hiding her kids, all for nothing? If you ask me, Nathan is a little warped in the head," Walter went on.

"Not really, Walter. He took Calleigh's children because he is using them to take a piece of family away from her like Eric took his brother away from him. To him it makes we sense."

"And he took Calleigh away from me to target me for that very reason. Walter, you just don't see it the way we do," Eric responded as the plane landed at JFK.

Mac, Don, and Calleigh were standing on the Tarmac as Horatio, Walter, and Eric stepped off the plane.

Mac smiled as he greeted Horatio with an open hand. "Horatio, it's good to see you again."

"Sorry it could not be on better terms Mac."

"Well, we both know that comes with the territory," Mac said and laughed.

Horatio smiled and introduced Walter. He and Mac shook hands and Mac introduced Don and all of them looked at Eric and Calleigh in an embrace that gave away their true feelings.

"Hmm, dad I presume?" Mac asked.

"Well dad wannabe," Walter answered and snorted a little humor.

Eric caught Walter's sound and him and Calleigh let go of each other. He smiled their way and said, "Okay, so now you all know what me and Calleigh were trying to keep quiet."

"Oh come on Delko, this is already old news. You are not telling us anything we don't already know, right Horatio?"

Horatio did not even answer; he just gave that sly smile of his.

"Well, you all can have fun if you want, but I am going to find my children," Calleigh said and started to walk off. As she did, the phone Eric had been thrown in the 'Glades rang and Calleigh quickly turned around.

"Nathan?" Eric answered.

"Now that was a nice bond you and the blonde shared. All of your friends don't seem surprised. They already knew about you and her, didn't they?"

Eric turned the phone away from his mouth and put his finger over the hole used to speak into it and looked at Horatio and Mac and said, "He's got eyes on us H. He saw me and Calliegh just now. He's here."

Mac turned to Don and said, "We need to search the airport! Now!"

"Aw, telling them I saw you and the blonde together huh? Tell Mac there's no use. He won't find me. None of you will. You all will be lucky to find the blonde's children; especially alive. I'll have my money first!"

"Nathan, Calleigh's children have nothing to do with this. Tell me where they are and let us find you instead! I'd enjoy hunting you down and putting a bullet in your brain!" Eric yelled into the phone as he turned toward Mac and shook his head. Mac knew exactly what that meant.

"Oh, but they do Eric, they do! You took my brother away from me so I have taken Calleigh's children away from her. Hopefully away from her forever!"

"You are one sick son of a bitch, you know that? We are going to find Calleigh's kids and then we are going to find you..."

"And I'm going to kill you myself you bastard if you harm my little ones!" Calleigh yelled into the phone after having yanked it from Eric's gripped.

Nathan just laughed and said, "Just try!" and Calleigh heard the line go dead afterwards.

She threw the phone back to Eric and it was luck he caught it.

Calleigh began to walk away from all of them and Eric chased after her.

Horatio turned to Mac and said, "We need to find his brother's gang."

Don turned and said, "And I know exactly where to find them."

* * *

"We'll if it isn't the po-po. We haven't done anything officer. We've been cool," the leader of the gang said as Horatio stood behind Don.

"Don't worry, Gonzo, we're not here to bust you. You and the gang have been good. At least I think so. Haven't heard any complaints."

"Then why don't you tell me why you are really here, detective. It sure isn't to tell us we've been good."

"Nathan Dasher," Don answered and got a look from Gonzo of surprise.

"Now there's a name I haven't heard in a while. Last I heard, he was still in Miami. He stayed there after that Cuban cop killed his brother."

"That Cuban cop is one of my men. His brother was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Horatio said and popped out from behind Don and gave Gonzo a dirty look.

"Hmm, must be something good if you have to bring the Miami fuzz into the picture," Gonzo said as his brother gang members laughed.

"Let's just say he has something that belongs to me," Horatio staged with a stern tone.

"We all have something of each others detective. It's human nature."

"Yes, but this is personal."

"Gonzo, have you seen Nathan lately?" Don asked, "And don't lie to me."

"What makes you think I've seen him, detective? Like I said, that's a name I haven't heard in a while. I don't know where he is and nor do I care. He was always bad news when he was around, and as far as I am concerned, he still is."

"So we are to take it," Horatio spoke, "That he has not tried to contact you since being in New York?"

"Detective F-L-A, if he is in New York, I didn't know about that. I promise, I haven't seen him. That's the god's honest truth. I swear."

"Well thanks Gonzo," Don said as be pulled out his card a d continued, "If you see or here from him, I'd appreciate a call. You think you could manage that?"

"It'd be just as simple as flipping open this phone," Gonzo said and there was a laugh from the room full of brothers.

"Well, you just do that, Gonzo, you just do that," Horatio said as he and Don turned to walk out.

As they walked to the car, Horatio asked, "So detective, you think he is telling the truth?"

Don paused a minute, opened the door, but before he got in, looked at Horatio and said, "Yeah, I actually believe he is. However, I believe..."

"The girl that was sitting in the chair behind him knows something," Horatio interrupted.

"You caught that also, huh?" Don said and smiled.

When they got to the lab, Calleigh was standing with Jo and Lindsay. Mac, Danny, Eric and Walter walked up to them as Horatio looked at Calleigh standing in the room with the other female CSI's.

"Oh no H., you don't want to go in there. They are all mothers ready to pounce on that guy Nathan. I'd stay clear if I were you."

"Walter, they may be mothers, but Calleigh needs to hear what Detective Flack and I found out."

"Or rather saw," Don said as Horatio marched towards the room where the mothers holed up.

"There goes a man that has no idea what he is getting into," Danny said with a smirk.

"Horatio can hold his own. He's former NYPD," Mac said and smiled a smile that resembled that of Lieutenant Dan from Forest Gump.

They all watched him enter the room and get surrounded by the women with a mission. Suddenly, they all saw Calleigh, Jo, and Lindsay begin to laugh, then Calleigh hugged him.

"See? What did I tell you? He already tamed them," Mac answered.

"Man, I need some lessons from him. I still have not wrapped my fingers totally around Lindsay yet," Danny responded.

"No, but she sure wrapped something else around you!" Don said with a laugh and then his phone rang.

He stepped away to answer it and the voice on the other end caused him to yell to Mac, "Hey Mac, get Horatio, now!"

Mac ran to the door where Horatio stood with the CSI moms and opened it and said, "Horatio, Don's got a lead. Calleigh, you'll want to hear this too."

By the time they had all gathered around Don, he had ended the call. Don turned and looked at Horatio and said, "That was the girl, Horatio."

"Girl, what girl Horatio?" Calleigh asked as her facial expression sank a little.

"When Don and I met with the gangs ringleader, there was a girl sitting behind him. We both read her like a book. We could tell she knew something. "

Calleigh turned to Don and said, "She know where my children are?"

"She didn't say. She wants to meet me at a diner across town. She said she wants to tell me what she knows."

"I'm going with you Don. When do we get to meet this girl?"

"Calleigh, I don't think that's a good idea," Eric said.

"She knows something about my children and you are telling me it's not a good idea to go? Eric, are you crazy!"

"Yeah Eric, are you crazy? If Lucy was missing and I had a chance to meet someone who knew her whereabouts, I'd be there," Lindsay said.

"That's true. I couldn't stop her," Danny said and smiled at his wife.

"Eric, you should know better than to stop a mother when it comes to her children," Jo said and walked up to Calleigh in her defense.

"It'll be okay, Eric. Calleigh needs to go," Horatio said as he gave Eric that look and Calleigh a smile.

"So, when do we go? Calleigh turned back to Don and asked.

"Now. She said to be there in fifteen minutes."

"Well, what are you two waiting for? Go!" Mac yelled.

Don and Calleigh headed for the door and before they knew it, they were sitting down at a table with the girl with information on Nathan and Calleigh's kids.

The look Calleigh gave her as she sat was priceless.

* * *

"So, you're the mother aren't you?" the girl asked in her strong New York accent.

Calleigh simply looked at her and said in her Cajun tone, "Yes."

"What is it you know?" Don started.

"Before I tell you two anything, I gotta know, will I go to jail?"

"You are an accomplice and you are withholding information. That is a crime," Don spoke.

The girl merely looked at him and leaned back in the booth. He could tell she was contemplating her decision to meet. Calleigh sensed it also.

"Look, if you give us anything good, nothing will happen to you," Calleigh said and smiled.

"Is that a promise?" the girl asked and looked first at Calleigh then at Don.

"Hey, she's the mother. I'm fine with whatever she says."

"You can't do that can you mom? Only he can since he is the cop, right?"

"I can when I am a CSI myself. Now, how about you tell us about Nathan," said Calleigh and she leaned up to the table.

"You don't get nothing from me until I know for certain I am clear. I need to know first."

Calleigh leaned back again and pulled out her badge and sat it on the table and said, "There, is that proof enough for you now?"

The girl just looked at Calleigh and pulled the badge closer. She looked at Calleigh and, leaning up to rest her arms on the booth's table, she spoke, "Nathan showed up yesterday. He walked in with two children and told them to sit at the couch while he conducted business. I was the only one there. We didn't talk to each other. We've never liked each other. We always acknowledged each other but rarely did we speak. The girl I could tell was scared to death. The boy, well, I could tell he was protecting his sister. Nathan did whatever it was he came to do and then looked at them and said, 'Come on, lets go see mom.' I thought that was a little odd by the way the kids were acting, but I thought maybe they didn't like their father. I had no idea they were not his until you and that redheaded officer came in to visit today."

At least Calleigh knew from what they heard that her children were still alive.

"Do you know what he was doing there? What he was looking for?" Don asked.

"I didn't pay attention to what he did. Me and the little girl were too busy staring at each other. Somehow, I felt like I knew what she was feeling. Now I am sorry I didn't do anything."

"What could you have done? You didn't know. What you did tell me though is that my children are still alive," Calleigh said and started to get up.

"Ma'am, I hope you find your children. Then I hope you make Nathan pay for what he has done."

"I hope so too," announced Calleigh and walked away.

Don stood up and before he dismissed himself, he looked at the girl and thanked her. She just nodded back.

As he and Calleigh walked back to the car, Calleigh began to cry. Don looked at her and said, "Calleigh, we are going to find your children. Then we are going to find Nathan and put him away for good."

"I know, I just hope my daughter and son are still alive."

There was nothing that Don could say to that. He just started the car and headed back to the lab.

On their way back, Calleigh yelled, "That's him! Over there!" And pointed to the sidewalk where a tall lanky guy walked smoking a cigarette. "Don, stop the car!"

Don hit the brakes and jammed it in park. Calleigh got out and ran to the sidewalk, expecting Nathan to run, but he just kept walking.

Calleigh pulled out her gun as she jumped in front of him and said as she pointed her glock at his head and said, "Where are my children asshole?"

Nathan began to laugh and as he threw down his cigarette butt, Don put the barrel of his gun to the back of Nathan's head and said, "Oh, so you think that's funny huh? I don't hear you laughing now. I do believe the woman asked you a question."

"I'll ask again. Where are my children?"

"Six feet under and probably dead by now. Much like my brother your boyfriend killed," Nathan said and smirked.

"You buried my babies alive? You better hope they are still alive. And if they are, I am going to put you where you put them and let you suffer until the last breath exits your body and you rot in hell!"

"What kind of man are you? Now come on, you are going to tell us where Calleigh's children are. Even if I have to beat you half to death myself to get it out of you!" Don said and stuffed Nathan in the back seat of his squad car. Calleigh got in the seat next to him and kept her gun on him.

Then Nathan slumped down into Calleigh's lap. Calleigh looked up and into the rear view mirror and she saw the reflection of Don's eyes flash to her.

"What the. . ." Don got out before he was interrupted by Calleigh.

"Don, he has no pulse. He's dead," Calleigh said as she slid her gun into the holster and began to cry.

* * *

"Sid, any cause of death on Nathan Dasher?" Mac asked as Horatio stood beside him.

"You know Mac, it's the darndest thing. There is nothing in his system or any trauma to the outer body to show any signs of anything causing his death. Medically, in my opinion, it appears that Miss Duquesne more than likely scared him to death."

"Or was it Don?" Mac said with a smile.

Horatio chuckled and said, "It was probably a combination of both."

Mac and Horatio walked out of the morgue and down the hall where Lindsay was sitting with Calleigh with her arm around her.

"I didn't find out where Austin and Patty are! He buried them somewhere and I don't know where!"

"We'll find them Calleigh. We will. All of us are here and we'll do whatever it takes to get them back. Trust me Calleigh, you're there mother. You'd know if they were..."

"Dead Lindsay?"

"Yeah. We have that feeling."

"Listen to Lindsay, Calleigh. She's right. We'll find them," Mac said.

Eric came into the room and sat down beside Calleigh. She smiled at him and wrapped bed arms around him a d put her head on his shoulder.

"We are going to get Austin and Patty. I promise, even if its the last thing I ever do," Eric said and stroked the side of Calleigh's face.

Horatio watched and then turned to Mac. "Well, we know they are buried somewhere. Have any ideas, Mac?"

"They could be anywhere, Horatio. Anywhere."

"Mac, we have to find them."

"We will."

* * *

"Austin, what's that sound? It sounds like a scraping above us," Patty asked as she laid in the darkness of the coffin holding onto her brother still shaking.

"I don't know Patty."

"I'm scared Austin. What if it is that bad guy coming back again?"

"It's not him. He wants us dead."

"I don't want to die Austin. I want momma! Why hasn't she found us yet? She is looking, right?"

"Yes Patty, I know mom is looking. So is the whole lab I am sure."

"But Austin, we are not home anymore. How are they going to know where to look?"

"They have ways baby sister. Now, close your eyes and don't worry," Austin said and made Patty turn on her side. He wrapped his arms around his sister and pulled her close to him to protect her. He did not know if it was helping, but it helped him to think so. Austin also thought that if they were never found, at least they would die peacefully together.

* * *

Horatio and Mac were talking when Mac's phone rang. "Taylor," he said as he answered it. "On the way!" Mac said and hung up and looked at Horatio.

Horatio knew that look.

"Central Park! Now!" Mac yelled and everyone, including Calleigh exited the lab.

Don and Danny were standing over the coffin in the earth that the city workers uncovered when Mac and Horatio walked up first. The team was not far behind.

"Mac, they've left it alone since they uncovered it. Danny and I ran down here as fast as we could after I got the call."

"Mac, you don't think Calleigh's children are in there do you?" Danny asked.

There's only one way to find out," Mac finished and turned his head and looked at Calleigh.

Calleigh saw the look on Mac's face and immediately her eyes looked to the ground and saw the coffin that had been unearthed. Impulse set in and she ran as fast as she could to where Don and Mac stood. They both had to stop her before she jumped into hole with the coffin.

"My babies! Are they in there!" Calleigh exclaimed as Don and Mac and now Horatio held her back. Horatio pulled on her to bring her back to him. Danny stood beside them as backup I case he had hold Calleigh back as well.

"Calleigh, we'll find out. Now back up. Stay with Horatio and Danny!" Mac yelled as Don jumped in beside the coffin.

"Calleigh, will you be still and let Mac and Don do their job!" Horatio yelled as he held her back.

"Horatio, Austin and Patty could be in there! I have to see!"

"And you will Calliegh, from here," Horatio said and nodded to Mac and Don as Mac looked up to them.

Finally, Calliegh calmed down as the suspense of knowing if her son and daughter was in the coffin. Slowly, Mac opened the lid. What came into view had Calleigh shooting out of Horatio's arms and jumping in the hole with Mac and Don.

Austin was wrapped around his sister, cuddling her close in the fetal position. They both had their eyes closed and neither one moved.

"Austin. . . Patty. . .!" Calleigh exclaimed. "Oh God, they're. . ."

"Calleigh, we don't know that. . ." Mac said as Calleigh touched both her son and daughter and as she did, Austin opened his eyes.

"MOM! Oh mom!" Austin said and Patty opened her eyes to see her mother looking down into them.

"MOMMY!" Patty shrieked and jumped up into her mother's arms.

"Oh Patty, I'm so sorry. This will never happen again," Calleigh said as she hugged Patty as hard as she could. Austin came close and Calleigh opened her arms and invited him inside them to join his sister. "I love you both so much. You don't know how worried I've been."

"Mom, it's okay. We knew you'd find us. Somehow you, Eric, and Horatio would find a way to get us. And you had help I see," Austin said and looked at Mac and Don. Mac and Don returned his look with a smile.

"I did. That's Mac and Don. If it had not been for them, I probably would not have found you!"

Austin turned away from his mother and walked up to Mac and as he hugged him said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome son. Now you can go back home to Miami with your mother," Mac responded as he patted Austin on the back.

Patty saw this and let go of her mother as well and ran to Don and jumped into his arms. Don held on to her as she wrapped her little arms around his neck. Patty said, "Yeah, thank you Mr. Don," and an actual tear came rolling down Don's cheek.

"Don't mention it," Don answered as he squeezed Patty the best he could.

Horatio watched from above and when they were ready, he helped lift them out of the hole where they had been placed. He stood there with Mac and Don as Calleigh walked her children away from the hell hole that had once held them.

Eric was the first to greet her, Austin, and Patty. He leaned down and picked Patty up and held her as Calleigh wrapped her arm around Eric.

Walter, Jo, and Lindsay stood watching with smiles on their faces. Then they all walked up and shared in the joy with Calleigh of having her children back.

Horatio, Mac and Don came up behind them sharing the joy in their own way. Horatio turned to Mac and Don and shook their hands thanking them. Then he walked up behind Calleigh, put his hand on her shoulder and said, "What do you say we go home?"

Calleigh simply looked at Horatio and smiled.

It was going to be good to be back home with her children.


End file.
